mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jäzzi
(talk • ) just edited this page! Admin on mariokart wii wiki Hi i left a message on your talk page on the mariokart wii wiki but you didnt resopnd. can I be an admin on the mariokart wii wiki? reply to me as soon as possible Toadetterocks Mariokart wii rocks! 22:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :No, as Mario Kart Wii wiki and this one are supposed to be merged. – ''Jäzz '' 00:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :ok if you need any more afmins on this wiki please ask me, as I am a huge mario fan. thanks toadetterocks :That is not how the administrative process works here. You have to apply for a position. - The Count 18:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The Glitz Pit The peasants are revolting. Please switch over the fight. - The Count 18:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get to it in a bit. I just got home not long ago. – ''Jäzz '' 19:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) VG Wiki Affiliation Hello! I'm Lucky The Mummy Dog from VG Wiki! We are a small wiki all about video games that already has many affiliates, but no Mario affiliates. I found this wiki, and was wondering if you'd like to be one of our affiliates. We have many Mario pages, and are adding more everyday, so we need a Mario affiliate. If you agree to affiliate, you can just let me know on my VG Wiki talk page! We'd be happy for you to be an affiliate! I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 19:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) MK Wiki Articles We can all do them now right? I mean, I've sort of been doing some of them now and then. Make it easier on everyone. I've merged over 130. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:34, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we can all do 'em since PMWiki is done. – ''Jäzz '' 00:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wattz just said he finished all of 'em. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice The page linked in the heading should be updated (now that PM Wiki's articles have been brought over here) and should mention the Mario Kart wiki(s)... not that you didn't already know that. — Wattz2000 01:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. And apologies about the Featured Media archive, was going to finish it, but got sidetracked. – ''Jäzz '' 01:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm working through that as we speak. — Wattz2000 01:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, I really appreciate it. – ''Jäzz '' 01:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sushie On MK Wiki there is an extremely short article saying Sushie will appear in Mario Kart 7. I don't know this information, and I'm doubting it is true, and is probably spam. Do you know? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say wait for the game to be released, as I don't know if it's supposed to appear. – ''Jäzz '' 18:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty then. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::From my perspective, It could've just been a purple cheep-cheep and some fan mistook it for Sushie. — Wattz2000 19:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Heh. True, true. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Redirecting PM Wiki Shouldn't we redirect PM Wiki to MarioWiki now that it is fully merged? I've never done this before, so I don't know how it's done or how hard it is to do this, but I was just asking. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Unfortuneately, we need the administration of that site to contact Wikia. Wattz let them know they need to do that. - The Count 22:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh gotcha. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Coming Back Can I please come back? I promise not all of my images will come from MarioWiki such as the sprites and stuff and I shall make more positive edit summaries. Oh and some of the DK artwork shall come from Donkey Kong Wiki and SSB Wikia. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I never said you couldn't edit here. It was your choice to leave. – ''Jäzz '' 17:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah. I was the wrong one. I shouldn't just C+P all of the images from Super Mario Wiki. I needed to find other images from different sites too. Thanks. I'll be better here :). Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Unused Files Just to throw it out there, has a few entries again. — Wattz2000 13:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I will get to these during fun friday (don't ask) when I (hopefully) have a better computer. – ''Jäzz '' 14:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC)